1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method that prints enhanced-quality images on a plastic film surface of a print medium (for example, a so-called non-coated plastic medium) with a water-based ink particularly at a high duty of 50% or more, and specifically to an ink jet recording method that can prevent ink mottling and non-uniformity and color bleeding and allow the ink to be dried rapidly.
2. Related Art
In order to enhance the quality of images printed on plastic surfaces of print media, a verity of techniques have been proposed.
For example, JP-A-2004-114691 is intended to provide an ink jet ink exhibiting superior waterfastness, lightfastness and abrasion resistance, and superior adhesion to untreated nonabsorbable base material made of, for example, a vinyl derivative, and discloses an ink jet printing method in which printing is performed on an ink jet recording element with a water-based ink jet ink composition containing a polymer latex containing at least one vinyl halide monomer with heating.
JP-A-2004-176057 is intended to provide a water-based ink jet ink composition suitably used for printing on hydrophobic surfaces, and discloses a water-based ink jet ink composition containing a water-based emulsion polymer, a pigment, and a water-soluble surfactant and having a glass transition temperature (Tg) of −40 to 150° C.
This ink composition is superior in adhesion and image quality, and this advantage is typically exhibited when the surface subjected to printing is heated before ejecting imaging droplets onto the surface.
JP-A-2004-250659 discloses a method for printing on a medium with an ink containing a thermosetting resin.
JP-A-2006-22328 discloses a method for printing an image on hydrophobic base material that includes: (a) ejecting a water-based ink jet ink composition containing (i) a water-based vehicle, (ii) self-dispersing pigment, (iii) a silicone-containing surfactant, and (iv) a polymer having a glass transition temperature (Tg) of −40 to 150° C. on a hydrophobic surface; and (b) drying the water-based ink jet ink composition, and that further includes heating the surface of the base material and/or the image on the surface before drying.
However, those techniques cited above do not improve the quality of printed images.
In addition, JP-A-10-279871 is intended to provide an ink composition that is not ejected in an improper direction and prevents the nozzle from being out of order, and that consequently produces a high quality print at a high resolution and a high speed, and to provide a method for printing with the ink composition. The ink composition includes 1,2-alkyl diol, a polyorganosiloxane wetting agent, and 2-pyrrolidone. However, this ink composition cannot be applied to plastic media not having ink absorbing layer.